


Me and You (Fishin’ In the Dark)

by JustSomeoneUnordinary



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mild as in 'two sentences or so', Team as Family, That last tag is mostly for Clint being Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeoneUnordinary/pseuds/JustSomeoneUnordinary
Summary: Being in a relationship with Clint Barton has changed Tony in many ways.Learning to be more patient for example. Case in point:“Why is the bathtub full of goldfish?”
Relationships: Clint Barton/Tony Stark
Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065590
Comments: 11
Kudos: 71





	Me and You (Fishin’ In the Dark)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was “Why is the bathtub full of goldfish?”
> 
> You can read my own version in German [here](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/602c23d3000103bcb4263cc/1/Ich-und-du-fischen-im-Trueben-).

Being in a relationship with Clint Barton has changed Tony in many ways.

Learning to be more patient for example. Case in point:

“Why is the bathtub full of goldfish?”

Tony thinks that’s a fair question, considering, well, that the bathtub is full of goldfish. And not just any at that, but the one in the master bathroom with the whirlpool feature. The one he planned to take a bath in after the long flight he just had from Tokyo. That one. Is full of goldfish.

Clint doesn’t seem fazed when he turns with a broad smile on his face that makes his bright blue eyes shine in a new light and euphorically cries, “You’re back!”

Before he knows it, he’s being pulled by his tie and a pair of lips crashes with his. And _boy_ , does it crash. The kiss is rushed and wild, hands wandering everywhere, passionate and driven by desire, until they both slow down again, foreheads touching and gasping for air. Tony then carefully inspects Clint’s face, kissing each new found bruise softly.

There’s a moment of silence, both content with just holding each other, when Tony remembers again what he originally came for. “Clint. The bathtub. Why are there goldfish?”

Clint blinks at him, a little frown building between his eyebrows, and answers, “They need to be in water to survive.” The _duh_ at the end is very much implied.

 _Patience_ , Tony reminds himself, patience.

He takes a deep breath and opens his eyes he previously closed to keep himself from grabbing that knife from Clint’s hiding place to stab him with. “And where exactly did you get those fish from?”

Now there’s a mischievous glint in Clint’s eyes Tony knows only too well. “Won ‘em at a fair.”

“This many?” he wonders.

“Well,” and Clint’s grin widens at that, “it was a can throwing game and it was rigged. And you know me—I had to put that scammer in his place.” 

Now, here’s the thing: when Clint and Tony announced their relationship to their friends, a loud groan went through the rows. Pepper demanded a pay rise (even though she’s CEO), Happy more vacation days, Rhodey Tony’s Chevrolet Camaro, Nat an own island she could escape to, and Brucie-Bear simply went pale. Only Steve happily congratulated them, which he regretted just a few days later anyway.

You see, everyone else would be exasperated at this point with Clint and rant at him. But Tony?

Tony laughs. He laughs until tears blur his vision and he has to hold onto Clint to not lose his balance. He laughs and laughs and then Tony kisses him. _Hard_. Leads him into the bedroom, shoves him on the bed and straddles his hips, without breaking the kiss even for a second.

“You,” he growls in between kisses, “are,” pulls Clint’s pants off, “unbelievable,” and takes Clint’s cock into his mouth. 

Clint moans loudly, buries his hands into Tony’s hair, pulling lightly, and Tony groans, sending vibrations through Clint’s body. It’s hot, it’s fast, it’s messy and just before Clint comes, Tony pulls off in a sudden motion.

“What, Tony, why did you stop?” Clint whines. The pout on his face makes Tony almost go back. Almost.

Instead, he pins Clint down with a sharp look and explains without room for discussion in his voice, “I want those fish gone until tomorrow morning. I don’t care how, I don’t care where, but I don’t want to see them in _my_ bathtub ever again.” 

“Aww, fishies, no.”

“Fish or orgasm, Clint.”

Judging by the widening of Clint’s eyes this seems to settle it at last. Tony grins wolfishly, traces with his tongue the lines of Clint’s abs slowly down and finally goes back to work where he stopped before.

When on the next morning Nat throws a dagger at him as he shuffles into to kitchen, he finds it rather unfair to be punished as well. It’s not like he could’ve known Clint would put the fish into _Nat’s_ bathtub instead.

**Author's Note:**

> You can reblog this on tumblr [here](https://justsomeoneunordinary.tumblr.com/post/625927534122500096/anthonyed-said-can-i-ask-for-moaare-puppy).


End file.
